


Got a list in my coat pocket stash

by MoodyFern



Series: Mark it on your calendar? [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Christmas Smut, F/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Santa!Rio, Someone Might Be Catching Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyFern/pseuds/MoodyFern
Summary: Rio crashes Beth's Christmas shopping. Set post season 3 while blatantly ignoring it.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Mark it on your calendar? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071440
Comments: 21
Kudos: 123





	Got a list in my coat pocket stash

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas joke at the end of the Halloween fic was really just a joke at the time, but then it wasn’t even December yet, and this idea wouldn’t leave me alone… so here we are. 
> 
> I don’t think you have to read the Halloween fic for this one to make sense.

Someone pushes past her and knocks her elbow, getting her right in the funny bone. Her hands fly — fumbling to get a better grip on the pink box casing a ballerina doll before it slips to the floor. They don’t even apologize.

Beth sighs deeply. The Christmas frenzy is officially on.

She pushes her cart further down the aisle looking at her shopping list and throwing in the things she finds before crossing them out, her bottom lip between her teeth as she slowly drags the pen over the words. She knows most people would just make the list on their phone now, Annie has told her as much every time she saw her making one. But there’s just something satisfying in crossing things out and seeing the number of tasks decrease, a weird sense of accomplishment that she’s not giving up over a slightly more convenient app.

Beth shakes her head thinking to herself that Annie should be the one to talk about lists when —

“Oh, sweet Jesus!”

“Nope. Try again.” Rio’s casually leaning against a shelf displaying some cheesy Christmas pillows.

“How did you — why are you here?”

“Said you were Christmas shoppin’.”

“Okay…?” She’s low on patience. Today isn’t the day she can handle his cryptic answers.

“I see. So we pretending you didn’t want me to join in on this when you mentioned you can’t print cos you’re too busy Christmas shoppin’ today, about, let’s see...” He cradles his chin, mock thinking “…three times during yesterday’s meeting?”

“Why would I want you to join me? Since when do we shop toge — “ His cocked eyebrow and a filthy smirk make her pause and then the realization hits her.

_R: So, I’ve been thinking. How about some Christmas shopping next?_

Well.

She blushes furiously at that, the color dusting her cheeks before it spreads to her chest, and his eyes follow its trail. He bites at his bottom lip, watching the realization dawn on her.

“That’s not what I — It wasn’t an invitation, okay?”

“Aww, come on Elizabeth. Look, got my list with me and everythin’.” He taps his fingers against the piece of paper he’s holding. He’s having too much fun with this and she just wants to wipe that grin right off his face.

She looks at him, list in hand and the cart behind him, and — he’s already here so even if she tells him to leave he’ll just end up following her around, probably being extra annoying. She rolls her eyes.

“Alright, what have you got?” Taking a peek at his list she realizes those are all presents for Marcus. “I was just heading to the same section to get something for Danny. So you might as well come along, I guess.”

“Gee, thanks. How kind of you to offer.” He drawls in that annoying tone he uses when he’s pretending they’re just two normal people having a normal conversation.

Beth takes her shopping seriously. There is a system, a method to it. That’s why she doesn’t like bringing kids or Dean along. Kids would get lost among the aisles, and she’d spend more time making sure they’re not making a mess than actually shopping. And Dean — well, pretty much the same. If there are toys or gadgets for him to twiddle with, he’d completely space out and forget about the list. Beth would end up getting everything and at least one of the kids would get lost for at least a moment.

Rio, as it turns out, is quite efficient at shopping. He quickly scans the aisles for the items they need, so Beth spends less time than usual looking for things on the list. But he also doesn’t get impatient if she needs time to decide between several options and simply brainstorms the pros and cons with her. She hates that this isn’t the miserable experience she was hoping for.

Rounding the corner into the next aisle, they quickly reach for the last two Air Power Racer kits that both Danny and Marcus wanted before someone has a chance to snatch them from right under their noses. People get really crazy around the holidays. They saw two different fights break out over the last toy available.

They both cross out the last item on their respective lists.

Beth looks over at Rio as he makes a show of dragging his pen over the words, and she snorts. “I can’t believe you wrote an actual list.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well you’re always on that damn thing” She juts her chin towards the phone he’s holding right under the piece of paper. “I just thought you’d order online, or at least use an app for your shopping list.”

“Nah, see if I’m doin’ Christmas shopping I’ma do it right. And crossin’ things off the list is half the fun.”

She feels something warm curl up in her chest, and she can’t help it.

And who knows what look she’s wearing because he seems a bit confused, “What?”

“Nothing, I just — I agree.” She clears her throat. “So I think we’re done here. Register’s that way.” She nods in the direction as she slowly turns her overflowing cart, and Rio follows studying her face for a moment longer.

Beth double checks that she got everything on her list while they wait in the longest line she’s ever been in. This year her list is rather long because she just might be overcompensating ever since the divorce and long working hours made her feel like she wasn’t the greatest mom in the world.

“So —” Rio’s voice breaks her out of her gloomy thoughts as he leans in to whisper in her ear, “I was thinkin’, I saw a store with those Santa costumes and I’m pretty sure I saw Mrs. Claus —”

Beth just scoffs and looks ahead, “Oh wouldn’t you like that.”

“I would. Very much so.” Rio purrs in her ear again and she tries not to show how her body reacts to his voice. She’s seriously considering leaving the line and going to another register just so she doesn’t have to wait with him a moment longer.

“Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you then.” She hopes she doesn’t sound sorry one bit.

“Naw, come on darlin’. I remember you had a good time as well.”

And Beth turns to glare at him and signal with her eyes that they’re standing in a line surrounded by people and that his whisper isn’t exactly inaudible. He rolls his eyes and gives her that sideways smirk.

“You’re no fun.”

“Says the person who didn’t even put on a costume.”

And he seems a bit surprised at her teasing back. She usually goes straight to ignoring what they’ve done as soon as their clothes are back on. Never engages no matter how many allusions he makes.

“Oh, you want me to put on a costume for you darlin’? Be a bad Santa? Or would you prefer a dirty elf? Hm?” His lips are practically on her ear now, and she curses herself for warning him to be quieter. Of course he’d use it against her.

She ignores the heat pooling between her legs growing more torturous each time the words vibrate in her ear. He’s standing too damn close. She can feel his warm breath on her skin, so it takes some effort to keep her voice steady, hoping it doesn’t come out too breathy when she hisses back, “No. I’m good, thank you.”

“A’ight.”

Rio doesn’t look the least bit convinced, but he grins and gives her one last filthy look before they spend the rest of the time in silence while they wait for their turn.

\--

After a quick dinner of SpongeBob mac and cheese leftover from the lunch the kids had before she drove them to Dean’s for the week, she pours herself a generous glass of bourbon and gets down to wrapping the Christmas presents. She bought different colored paper for each of the children and some colorful stickers that looked cute but also helped her label what’s in which box. When they’re all wrapped she hides them, and thinks she’s done a pretty good job choosing the hiding places this time, despite what Dean has to say on the topic.

Once it’s all done she’s tipsy and in need of a long hot shower.

Stepping out of her clothes she checks her reflection in the mirror. Her hair’s longer than it’s ever been and she finds that she likes it that way. The strawberry tresses fall around her face, reaching past her shoulders. She feels sexy like this, the locks a stark contrast to the pale skin of her bare chest. Running the hand through her hair absentmindedly she lets her thoughts drift to him and for a second she feels reckless enough, blames it on the bourbon. She snaps a photo in the mirror and takes a look at it, holding her finger over the ‘send’ button. Her phone buzzes then, and she fumbles, almost drops it.

A text from Dean — asking about the time of Kenny’s dentist appointment. She sighs, texts him the details she told him twice already, and then deletes the photo she took before she heads for the shower. It was a bad idea anyway.

After her shower she curls up in bed with a book, hoping that the leftover effects of the bourbon won’t make her go to sleep before she’s read at least a few pages.

\--

When a tap on her French door jolts her out of her sleep, she realizes that she hasn’t even read a page before her eyelids slipped shut.

Another tap.

And right, it wasn’t a dream.

She knows who it is. Of course she does; can’t say that she’s even surprised.

She could simply stay in bed and he’d probably leave in a minute. She should do that. This cannot become _a thing_. It’s the last thing she needs.

And while her mind is telling her to stay put, something more visceral is driving her to her feet and towards the door. Pausing with her hand on the knob, she can practically feel him on the other side. And there’s this humming need she will never be able to explain to herself — to be in his presence, always pulled towards him, never able to turn away, unable to look away once she has him in front of her, and then always scrambling to push down the sense of loss when he’s gone.

The door clicks open and the sliver of his face that she sees is beautiful under the moonlight. He smiles slowly, lazily, as if there was no doubt in his mind that she’d open her door for him.

She pushes it open further and he holds up his finger, purses his lips, and — is he drunk?

That glimmer in his eyes may not all be the moonlight, she thinks.

He fishes something out of his pocket and she almost bursts into laughter as he tucks a Santa hat onto his head.

“I’m warning you. You laugh, and I’m outta here.” He raises that pointy eyebrow at her.

“And what makes you think I want you to stay?”

“Oh just the fact that I know… that you know I’ma make you feel real good if I do.”

And she can’t believe the words coming out of his mouth while he’s wearing that stupid hat.

They stand there for a long moment as the chilly air makes her shiver and she wraps her arms around herself, rolls her eyes while stepping back so he can come in.

As soon as she closes the door behind him, he’s on her, pinning her against it as his lips close over hers with a soft groan and she melts into it, smiling at the soft brush of his cold nose, as his still cold hands slip to her hips and make her yelp a little. The kiss is so soft but it leaves her breathless. He smells like him, something earthy and spicy, a hint of that winter air still clings to his skin, a faint tang of whiskey on his breath.

“Are you drunk?”

“Nah.”

She looks at him, so he adds, “Just a tad tipsy.”

She unbuttons his coat and as he shakes it off she sees he’s got that deep red shirt on, the one she saw him wear a few times and that compliments his skin tone so well.

“You know this doesn’t count,” she says between kisses as she pulls on his shirt collar.

“Oh yeah?”

“A Santa hat and a shirt, in the wrong color by the way, is barely a costume.”

“Still got me through the door, didn’t it?”

And — fair point.

“Shut up and lose the hat.”

“Yes ma’am.” He throws the Santa hat on the floor behind him.

She surges forward to unclasp his belt, but he tsks, bats her away.

He slowly walks over to the armchair in the corner, sits down and tilts his head for her to come over. Pats his thigh for her to sit down.

“Are you serious?”

“Let’s see if you been a good girl.” He purrs with a shrug.

Beth isn’t sure if it’s the bourbon or just him, but she plays along; makes a show of dropping her robe to the ground, leaving her in her dusty pink pajama shorts and top. She congratulates herself on having the good sense to wear her good lace-trimmed set.

His half-lidded eyes follow her, and he gulps, the bird springing into motion.

Slowly approaching to stand between his open knees, Beth bites her lip and sits on his thigh, crosses her legs. His hand immediately comes to inspect the lacy hem of the top covering her tits. It sends shivers down her spine.

“Now, tell me Elizabeth, _have_ you been a good girl?”

“Yes, I have.” She speaks in a sugary voice.

“Oh, yeah? And how you figure?” His tone is amused as his fingers dip down her top to trace the skin right above her nipple, sending more shivers through her and heat pooling low.

“Well, I’ve been very good at my job for example.”

“Is that right?” He takes his bottom lip between his teeth, considering her before he whispers in her ear, “Your boss think so?”

Beth rolls her eyes.

“I’m sure my _associate_ does.” She can’t help but correct.

Rio hums. “What else he thinks about you?”

“He thinks that I’m resourceful”

“Yeah? What else?”

“That I’m—” he nuzzles her neck and presses a few light kisses there before he nips at the soft skin below her ear, and she’s lost her train of thought for a second, lightheaded “—that I’m quick on my feet.”

“Hmm. What else?” His other hand slides between her thighs to play with the hem of her shorts, barely dipping his fingers under it.

“That I’m a valuable asset to his enterprise.” His hands tighten on her as he lets them dip further, cover more skin, and a small moan escapes her when his fingers reach under her shorts to stroke her over her panties.

“He thinks very highly of you, huh?”

“He should.”

“Very well, then.” His fingers still trace over her soaking panties and she shivers. “So watchu want for Christmas?”

“A bigger cut.” She doesn’t miss a beat, and he stops what he’s doing to laugh heartily. She watches him through her lashes as he straightens up a little and clears his throat.

“Try again.”

They stare at each other for a long moment, and Beth thinks about all the other things she should ask for, but he doesn’t seem interested in any of her work-related ideas.

She lets her hand glide down his chest and then lower, cupping him before she reaches to unbuckle his pants.

“That what you want?”

She shrugs, tries to downplay just how badly she wants him, bites her lip and yanks at his belt, signaling for him to take it off. 

He considers her for a second but shakes his head. Her eyes widen at the rejection, but then he slowly slides her pajama bottoms and panties down, strokes her calf as he swings her legs up to the armrest, nudges her knees apart and hums in approval when his fingers find her wet folds.

She turns her face up and traps his bottom lip between her teeth just as his fingers slip inside her, and she deepens the kiss, licks inside his mouth allowing the dizzying force of the kiss to wash over her. Sat in his lap like this, and the way he’s kissing her feels to intimate and she doesn’t know if he’s drunk or just doesn’t notice, but it’s making her feel things she has no business feeling.

She starts working on his belt buckle again and before he has a chance to protest she murmurs against his lips, “I need you.”

He just nods, kisses her harder as she finally undoes his pants and slips him into her palm, earning a low groan in return. She strokes him as she twists in his lap and he withdraws his fingers to suck them into his mouth and taste her. His eyes impossibly dark, burning away any restraints left, leaving only the aching need that has her shifting to straddle him. His hand slides from her ass up her spine to curl in her hair and pull her into a kiss while she slowly sinks onto him, shivering at the sensation. His tongue still tastes like her and he swallows her soft moan as she finally sheaths him fully.

As she slowly starts rocking, still adjusting to him, she realizes this is the first time she’s on top; drinks in the look of awe on his face as he watches her move above him, slowly letting his hands cup her tits, savoring the feeling as she picks up the pace. His head falls forward to bury a groan in her skin as he sucks on her nipple, hands moving to slide down her back, rough pads pressing into each inch of her skin until they settle on her ass. She shudders, clenches around him as the rumbled pleasure at the back of his throat vibrates through her.

She likes him like this. Likes the way he easily hands over the power in the moments of intimacy when he clutches to it in their business dealings. Likes that she gets to see both sides of him, something she doubts many do. Likes — she likes _him_. And she allows the thought to settle for just a moment before she shakes it off, picks up the pace and drags her nails through his buzzed hair. But Rio’s hot mouth is exploring her chest at the same languid pace, not matching her sudden fervency.

“Rio…”

“Whatchu need?”

She needs him to be rougher, to break this weird new thing they’re settling into.

“Bed” is all she manages.

Rio picks her up immediately, holds her up by the nape, other hand still on her ass as she wraps her legs tightly around him and he hums, still inside her as he takes the few steps towards the bed, drops her slowly at the ottoman at the foot of it. She hates how much her whole body aches at the loss of him then. He nudges her thighs apart before sinking to his knees. Beth whimpers when his teeth gently scrape at her clit and then he’s lapping at her, his tongue caressing her folds. She’s already so close she can’t think, can’t worry about the way this feels even more intimate. She can just _feel_. Feel his hot tongue on her, feel his fingers coaxing her towards her peak, feel her legs tremble when she’s over the edge, feel the soft kisses he lays on her foot resting on his shoulder.

And then she snaps out of it, playfully pushes him away with her toes, and crawls backwards to the middle of the bed, not breaking the gaze, inviting him to follow.

And he does. Stalks towards where she’s leaning back on her elbows and pulls her feet causing her to fall back flat, giggling as he kisses up her knees, thighs, nips at the soft flesh of her stomach, noses between her tits and lets his stubble tickle her as she giggles harder. His lips finish their trail up her jaw and he pauses above her, looking her in the eye until she drapes her knees around his hips, pulling him lightly forward until she feels him at her entrance.

“Rio…” His name on her lips makes something flicker in his eyes before he sinks into her slowly and dips his head to close his lips over hers. She tenses again at how languid their pace is, just as he probably realizes it himself because he splays his hands on her back and flips them over, so she’s on top again.

“Want you like this.”

“Oh yeah? Wasn’t this about what _I_ want for Christmas?”

And he chuckles, “So it is. So what _do_ you want?”

She pretends to think for a second. “Kind of like you like this as well.”

And he smirks at that before she’s rolling her hips and any smugness from his face disappears to be replaced by a heated gaze. She leans back and closes her eyes and feels his large hands exploring her skin, caressing each dip and curve. Rolling her nipples under his palms, tracing her ribs, belly, thighs, eliciting soft moans and an occasional giggle when he finds her ticklish spots. They settle on her hips and as the sounds of her skin against his grow faster and louder his fingers dig into her flesh and the last thought as she tumbles over the edge is the hope they leave marks.

They’re both left panting on their backs, and Rio sticks around for some minutes longer. He seems unsure if he should leave or not. It’s rare to see him unsure of anything and she catalogues the sight.

As much as she wants to fall asleep in his arms, Beth knows it would just complicate things, and she's thankful when he opts for leaving. He puts on the items of clothing strewn around the floor before he slips out through her French door with a “See you soon, Elizabeth.”

She stares at the white and red fluffy hat on the floor for a while longer before she moves to get ready for bed again.

\--

Their next drop is a day before Christmas. After a long pause, she places on top of the money what she’s been clutching in her hands for the past few minutes — a small gift wrapped in colorful paper.

He usually comes to the spa place alone these days, picks up his cut, and doesn’t even count it in front of her anymore. She has no idea what it means, but she hopes he’s not going to stray from his new routine this time. She would hate to have to explain to him or, worse, to Mick why there’s a neatly wrapped box containing a deep red colored beanie in the duffle with money.

He does come alone and he doesn’t stay long or count the money, so she can exhale in relief once he’s gone.

When she comes home that evening, on her bed she finds a box wrapped in simple kraft paper with a black bow around it. There’s a note:

_I’ll wear mine if you wear yours next time?_

She opens the box to find a wine-colored set of very expensive-looking lingerie.


End file.
